


Rocky Road

by Trtltot



Series: Coffee Stains [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Outside characters, crossover but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot
Summary: A mini series for a Lyn and Bell, post bunker. Not gonna front, this kinda spoils my other work, Strangers No More, but not for a loooonnnggg time. It's been floating around in my head so I wanted to get it out.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Coffee Stains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601674
Kudos: 5





	1. Oddly Familiar

Bellamy was cutting through the park. It was midday, the sun shining down on the bright, well-kept grass. It had been slightly over six years that he had been here. Six years since he had seen his most of his friends. Six years since he had seen his sister. Six years since... Bellamy shook the thoughts from his head. He was on his way to see them now. He would make everything right. But first he needed a gift. An ice-breaker. And what better ice-breaker was there than coffee?

When Bellamy had gotten back into town, Monty had looked up the best local coffee shops. Saying something about the coffee on the base being absolute trash. With which Bellamy had to agree. The black site project that he and the others had been working on had little room for communication, much less for a luxury like good coffee. So now Bellamy was on his way to the shop Monty had found. Five stars all around. A place called Coffee Stains.

As Bellamy was reaching the door, a young boy came barreling out, the brightest smile Bellamy had seen in the longest time planted on his face. The boy wasn’t paying attention and ran headlong into Bellamy. He caught the boy before he fell. Bellamy looked down at him at him and felt an odd sense of familiarity. This child looked like a mirror of youth. He felt like he was staring at himself, but not quite. The eyes were off. But still, he felt like he knew them.

“Boy!” A tall man with piercing blue eyes and a short-boxed beard was standing in the doorway behind the boy. “What have I told you about running without looking first?” His accent was thick. He sounded painfully Nordic, but Bellamy couldn’t be sure. Having spent so much time with Echo at the base, the accent seemed more Nordic than anything else. Not that Echo even really sounded Nordic. Though she could if she wasn’t paying attention. It’s possible it was something else, but that’s what he thought it was. The taller man looked down at Bellamy. It was almost as though there was recognition there, but that couldn’t be. Bellamy was pretty sure he had never met this man, or this boy, before in his life.

“Sorry, mister,” spoke the boy in response, smile plastered to his face, “sorry, dad.” The boy was looking back at the man in the doorway now. “I’m just excited to get that tea back to mom. You know she’s not feeling well today. _Ai gaf em yuj in nodotaim._ ” The man scooted his son out of Bellamy’s way.

“We all do, _smol trikova._ ”

Bellamy paused for a moment. Struck at having heard Trigedasleng outside of the base. Of course, he knew people outside spoke it, but hearing it so soon after getting back... And what the boy had said. _I want her strong again._ Was his mother sick? Bellamy wished, internally, that the young boy’s mother would be okay, and proceeded inside the café.

The café hadn’t looked like much from the outside. Typical outdoor seating with large table umbrellas, sandwiched between two other buildings. One was a small mom and pop bookstore on the left. On the right, the corner, was a massage parlor. Inside, however, made Bellamy feel warm. And strangely small. But in a safe way. Not a shameful way. It was weird. The place was done up like a lumberjack's wet dream. The walls were lined in sawn logs, giving it a log cabin vibe. Most of the décor was also done in wood. Sculptures, carvings, unique stained furniture. It was a lot, but somehow not overdone. A miracle really.

There was a burly man standing behind the counter. He had a glorious full beard and wore a blue plaid button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. A black bib apron completed the look. Bellamy walked up, stopping behind a few others in line, not too sure on what to order. He was looking over the menu when a petite blonde walked in, carrying a large jar in her hands.

“Hey, Thom!” she called, brushing passed Bellamy. “I got a jar of bees for you, yeah!” Bellamy couldn’t help but stare. The girl was no older than eighteen. Nineteen tops. She was waifish and short. Bellamy would have described her as Elf-like given the chance. But her thinness wasn’t why he stared. No, he stared because of her hair. It looked like the girl cut her own hair. In the dark. With a blunt butter knife. Her bangs alone were horrifically uneven.

“We got Blackwall’s!” called the burly man, Thom, from behind the counter as he took the jar, clearly not full of bees, from the girl. A cheer went up around the café and Bellamy suddenly knew what he was getting. For himself and his sister at least. There was one other order he still needed to figure out. He remembered her not liking coffee too much. So, he knew he was going to get her tea. However, the question remained: which tea?

“You need help?” A voice sounded behind him. Bellamy turned, expecting to see a server in plaid with a waist apron. Instead he was greeted by dark green eyes, short red hair, black workout attire, and an offered hand. “I’m Marissa.”

“Bellamy,” he replied, giving her hand a shake. “And yeah, I’m just not sure which tea I should get.”

“Why not just try the steep of the day?” She gestured toward the end of a long hand written chalk menu. The “steep of the day” was a specialty tea menu. “Most people wanting a special coffee come in for the Blackwall, so they have a unique tea every day as a specialty.” Bellamy nodded along with what she was saying. It wasn’t a bad idea. Today’s special was called the Traveler. It was a rooibos and hibiscus tea, muddled with mint and lime.

“I think I’ll do that, thank you.” He gave her a smile and stepped up to the counter, the line having come to his turn.

“What’ll ye’ have?” asked Thom.

“Two Blackwall’s and a Traveler, please.”

“Name?”

“Bellamy Blake.”


	2. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynette is facing the worst part of being a woman... and is angry. Thankfully, her family is there to soothe her. Until a particular member of her family final returns home...

Lynette was enraged. It was Shark Week. An appropriate nickname for her period. She wanted to murder just about everyone who crossed her path. Even Octavia was staying out of her way. If that wasn’t a clear indicator of how bad things were, she had no clue what would be. When even Blodreina strayed from the war path... No one was safe. 

Lynette sat in her favorite chair in the living room, a dark burgundy papasan, sipping the tea that her son and boyfriend had gotten for her. The radio was on low, playing some soothing classical music, mostly violins. Hrothgar, her boyfriend, was sitting at her feet, massaging her left foot meticulously, striving to work out every single knot. And Lynette would be damned if he wasn’t succeeding. The thick pads of his meaty fingers worked both, her sole and her soul. 

Riddick, her son, was regaling Orchid, Lynette’s not-girlfriend (it’s complicated), with their adventure to the café. He spoke about how nice the park was and how he wanted to go back when Lynette was “stronger.” Orchid had tried explaining that his mother was fine, strong even, just that her body was unhappy that she hadn’t made him a little sibling. He said he understood, but they doubted it. Riddick was just getting to a part about how some stranger had saved his face, when there was a knock at their door. Yes, the four of them lived together.   
The four of them were part of Wonkru. A community that was founded six years ago, just before Riddick was born. It was led by Octavia. Lynette was Octavia’s second voice, not so much her second in command in title, but if Lynette said something, it was heeded as though Octavia spoke it. Wonkru classified as a gated community, even though it was technically run by a gang. 

Wonkru was a gang. A big one. It was made up of the remains of twelve gangs. They had consolidated power to better fly under the radar of the law. So now Wonkru functioned more or less as a civilian military, on call when need, by the powers that be. It was the only way they could survive. If they hadn’t agreed all those years ago, they would have been wiped out. Now, not every member of Wonkru was battle ready. They had scientists, doctors, fighters, of course, and even children. They were a people who had been through a lot. Together. Against each other. In spite of each other. They were a family now. They protected each other. 

So, when someone was knocking at the door, way earlier than any of them were expecting guests, they were on alert. Hrothgar got to his feet and stood in front of Lynette. Lynette pulled Riddick close to her, shielding him behind Hrothgar as well. Orchid, moved to the door. 

“It’s Miller,” called Nate from the other side of the door. The room eased, Riddick being none the wiser to the tension in the first place. Orchid opened the door while Hrothgar sat back down and set to work on Lynette’s foot. 

“Hey, Nate,” called Lynette from her chair. Nathan Miller entered, with Octavia close on his heels. Their faces were set in stern lines. Something was up. Riddick beamed up at his aunt.   
“Auntie O!” Riddick pushed away from his mother and rushed his aunt, wrapping his arms around her, head resting comfortably on her tummy. Octavia smiled and hugged her nephew, exposing a pint of rocky road ice cream. Lynette knew immediately what it was. A peace offering. 

“What’s up, guys?” asked Lynette, trying to not let herself get stressed out without all the pieces to this puzzle she was seeing. It could be nothing. It was most likely just Octavia being hesitant to approach her while she’s on her period. Lynette had damned near ripped her face off yesterday, metaphorically of course. Octavia handed her the ice cream.   
“Two things,” Octavia started. “That’s for you, for one. And number two...” She paused, looking briefly at Nate. 

“What is it?” Lynette was tensing, all the way down to her toes. Hrothgar’s hands had long still, clutching her foot. Orchid was looking out the window, eyes wide. Lynette tried to peer around her, seeing nothing but the blue and orange rose bush outside the window. “Orchid, who’s outside?” 

Octavia shot a look at Orchid, who had not even moved, let alone opened her mouth to respond. Octavia dislodged herself from her nephew and moved closer to Lynette, taking one of her hands. Her bright blue eyes locked with Lynette’s stormy grey ones. 

“He’s back, Lyn.” Lynette felt the world fall out from under her. “Bell’s back. He’s home.” Tears welled in Lynette’s eyes. “Your husband’s home.” 


	3. The Final Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick has questions. Lynette has answers.

Lynette was coiled up on her bed. The bed she shared with Hrothgar, and had shared for over a year now. The bed that sometimes welcomed Orchid into a nest of warmth and cuddles. The bed that held Riddick whenever a storm frightened him or a nightmare roused him. Right now, she was alone in the bed. Alone in the room. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Sobs dying in her throat as she tried to cry in silence. 

He was alive. Bellamy Blake. The father of her son. Her technical husband. The love of her life. Was alive. Six years ago, when the gangs were just beginning to merge, Bellamy and a few others had been called away on some top-secret project. Need to know only. The “I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” type of secret. She had been just entering her third trimester of pregnancy, barely twenty-five weeks along. He had promise her, swore to her, that he would come back in five years. They knew that was a long time, but he couldn’t make it any sooner. And before he left, to prove to her, to reinforce his promise, they got married. It was a quick Justice of the Peace wedding. Minimal witnesses in Octavia and Orchid. She was Mrs. Lynette Blake and she was  hella pregnant and her husband was leaving for a five-year mission. 

The first year passed. Riddick was born. Hrothgar, a high-ranking  Azgeda , appointed to protect her before the merger, by “King” Roan, stepped up to bat. Her son was going to spend five years without a father figure. At first, Lynette was hesitant, but Hrothgar was so good with Riddick. Too good... When Riddick was just over a year old, he called Hrothgar “dada.” Hrothgar had frozen while playing with the thirteen-month-old, not sure how to proceed. Did he correct the infant? Did he even know what he had just said? Lynette had felt her heart sink when she heard. What was she supposed to do? Neither of them had the answer to that...

Lynette wanted nothing more than to talk with Bellamy as the years went, but communication was impossible. She had no way to contact him and he hadn’t reached out to her, not that she thought that he would. A girl can dream though. But instead, she raised Riddick with Hrothgar and Orchid, forming their own little family unit. Of course, Auntie O was always there to lend a hand, gang business willing. And there were plenty of Wonkru who wanted to meet and spend time with the _praim_ _goufa_ _kom_ _Wonkru_ _._ The first child of Wonkru. Yes, there were other children before and after the merger, but once Wonkru had solidified, Riddick was the first-born child of the new family. 

And then, after a full five years, there was still no Bellamy. Still no word. He had promised… But he was gone. What was worse was that there was no way to even know if he was still alive…  So Lynette moved on. Or she had tried to at least. Orchid had always been there for her. And Lynette loved her for that. Of course, there was also Hrothgar… She had grown very attached to him. Not just as a father figure for Riddick, but as a partner for herself. It seems she should have waited…

Her bedroom door opened softly. Lynette stiffened, fearing that Riddick had come in. She didn’t want him to see her like that. That’s why she had gone in there. To hide. From her son. Orchid’s arms wrapped around her. Lynette turned to face her and Orchid set about cleaning up her face.

“What are you doing?” Lynette asked, trying to bat her hands away.

“Riddick has questions,” she answered. “And only you can answer them.” Something in her face told Lynette that Riddick wasn’t the only one curious as to her answers. Orchid got up from the bed and went back to the door. She held it open as Riddick and Hrothgar came in. Hrothgar handed her a to-go cup from Coffee Stains, black and blue plaid with a matte grey sip lid. 

“He brought you a steep of the day,” Hrothgar said softly. Lynette took the cup with a small smile. 

When Bellamy had showed up, he’d come baring coffee. And tea. Lynette had been in shock. Eyes wide, mouth locked shut. Riddick and Hrothgar had apparently met him when they had gone out for her tea. And they were all surprised to learn they were connected. 

Of course, Bellamy had known Lynette was pregnant when he left. Yet for some reason, when he had met Riddick, it hadn’t clicked that he was his son. And of course, the almost six-year-old had called Hrothgar dad… There was a lot of confusion going around, and it all centered on Lynette. 

She felt like ripping her hair out. She couldn’t handle it. For six years she had been without him. For six years, she had had two people not her husband. They had made a family unit and now it felt like the whole thing had been flipped on its end. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She had told Bellamy to leave… Without a word or a look to anyone she had run to her room and now here we are. 

“Mommy,” Riddick climbed on to the bed next to her, “that man was my father, wasn’t he?” Lynette looked in her own eyes, surrounded by Bellamy’s features. She wondered for a moment how he could have thought Riddick belonged to anyone, but him. The two looked just a like. Painfully so. 

“Yes.”

“Why did you make him leave?”

“I wasn’t ready to see him.”

“Because he was gone?” Sometimes this kid was too damn smart. Lynette nodded her head. Riddick fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Orchid still stood by the door, eyes on the ground. Hrothgar was sitting on the other side of the bed, back to Lynette and Riddick. “Do you still love him?”

Lynette inhaled deeply, not knowing how to answer that question. Well, she knew the answer, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to voice it out loud. She turned her head to look at Hrothgar and Orchid, neither of them looking at her. This was it. This was the answer that they were dreading. She realized that they already knew. They knew and they feared what his return what mean for the two of them. This was their home. Their family. Her and Riddick were theirs. And Bellamy being back... But she had never lied to her son. In fact, since he was born, she had stopped lying outright. The truth was the truth. And no matter how hard you tried to hide  it, it always came out... 

“Yes.”


End file.
